Transmission or reception of data using a device has recently been rapidly increased. Due to the rapid increase in transmission and reception of data, the need for security of data being transmitted or received is also increasing.
An encryption process using an encryption algorithm is needed to maintain security of data being transmitted or received between devices. An encryption algorithm is an algorithm whereby data is encrypted using an encryption key and outputs the encrypted data. Examples of the encryption algorithms are Message-Digest algorithm (MD5), a Secure Hash Algorithm (SHA), a Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA), and Advanced Encryption Standard (AES).
Formats of data being transmitted or received between devices have recently been diversified, and communication methods whereby the devices are connected to each other are also various such as a wired communication method, a wireless communication method, a short-range communication method, or a long-range communication method. Thus, communication is performed according to various protocols and standards enabling data of a predetermined size to be transmitted or received every predetermined time. However, predetermined encryption algorithms such as an AES encryption algorithm allows encryption of data of only a predetermined size, and thus, it is difficult to perform communication according to predetermined protocols and standards.
Thus, an encryption process that allows easy communication according to various protocols and standards is needed.